Mess of Malec
by evelynarainbow
Summary: This will have random bits of malec and will be updated randomly. Magnus/Alec
1. Sick Alec

**I'm doing this in honor of City of Bones hitting theaters. I know malec doesn't really exist yet but I'm doing it anyway! Plus that one scene with Alec and Magnus at the Institute had me fangirling and I had to write some stuff.**

**Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments books series do not belong to me. The movie City of Bones doesn't either.**

**I know a sick fic is overdone a lot but I just felt like doing it.**

* * *

Alec walked in the door, weary and gasping for air. He had never felt like this in all his demon hunting years. It was like as strong force was pressing against his chest and lungs. The stairs were a pain in the ass to go up and Alec was sure he was dying because what shadowhunter gets out of breath from climbing a few steps?

Not counting the sudden problems breathing, Alec also had the worst headache. Even worse from that time Jace hit him over the head with a car tire and that sarcastic asshole just kept laughing.

He was also tired from killing those spider demons—luckily he didn't have to deal with the mom. He refused, actually.

Balance that was basically implanted into him at birth was betraying him as he tried to get to the couch. Taking off his sword and sheath, and then his leather jacket that made it feel unbearably hot, he fell onto the sofa with a loud grunt. Then, closing his eyes, he rested. But only for a moment because Magnus would want him in the bedroom soon and he knew that the warlock had a natural alarm when it came to Alec returning home.

_Only for a few minutes_, he thought.

Next thing he was aware of was a door creaking but he just couldn't stay awake any longer.

It seemed like seconds later he felt that grogginess that came with waking. He opened his eyes to see bright lights and his headache assaulted him with full power so he shut his eyes.

He felt the bed move and knew it was his boyfriend sitting on the side of the bed. He was probably pissed about the mess of blood and slime.

"You've been asleep all day, Alec. And let me tell you, carrying a passed out shadowhunter covered in blood and guts to mybed… Well, it wasn't the absolute worst thing that's been in my bed…"

Alec couldn't take that sound—the sound of his boyfriend complaining so loudly. He opened his eyes to look at him, noticing that he was wearing that pretty kimono robe thing, and while ignoring the pain he groaned out, "Magnus…"

The warlock's cat eyes went from pissy to concerned. Alec realized be probably sounded like Chairmen Meow when he was stepped on. His hand touched Alec's cheek. "You've got a fever. Can shadowhunters even become ill?"

Alec just groaned some more.

Magnus smiled. He pushed some hair from Alec's forehead and stood. "I'll go get you some tea."

"Nooo. Tea is icky. Coffee's better."

"Did you just say the word 'icky'?" He shook his head. "Never mind. You're getting tea, Alexander." He strode out the bedroom door.

Tea was one of the things Magnus could actually make and make well. Alec preferred coffee to tea; he still had tea when his boyfriend made it because it was really good. But coffee would always be his first drink love. Though, it would make his voice worse if he had any, and that was depressing.

It was cold without his shirt on—when did that happen?—so he brought the blankets up to his neck, sighing at the warmth.

Magnus came back, his purple kimono flowing about. He handed Alec a cup steaming with the smell of herbal goodness once he sat up on the bed. Alec just held it under his nose, feeling the heat rising up.

"My poor Allie-pooh." Magnus sat next to him and put his arm around his shoulders to tug him close. His fingers came up to lightly touch his forehead and run through his hair. Alec sighed, eyes partly closing in content. He loved Magnus's touch even more when he was sick; it felt too good.

He leaned closer, humming in content.

Magnus chuckled. "You're quite adorable when you're sick."

"You're taking advantage of my weak state."

"Maybe I am."

Alec finished off the tea and was immediately tired. That was suspicious. "You drugged me, didn't you?" he asked, looking up at Magnus.

"I just thought you should sleep more, baby."

"Baby?" He blinked away the dots in his vision.

"Yes. Baby. You're cute and ill I'm holding you just like a little child."

"I'm not a baby," he huffed, closing his eyes. Then, after mumbling something he couldn't recall in his incoherent state, he was asleep.

* * *

**Yeah, random and weird, but I think I'm going to keep this going and just write random malec all week or maybe just put all my small malec stuff in here.**

**Comment! **

**-Eve**


	2. Karaoke Partners

**So, for this part of my little malec randomness I was listening to One Direction, don't judge me, and I thought of Magnus and Alec for their song 'One Thing'. Which is not mine. Disclaimer right in the face. Oh, and High School Musical is not mine, either. **

**If I got the lyrics wrong to the song 'One Thing', I'm sorry.**

* * *

The night was young still and Magnus and Alec were having crazy fun at the karaoke bar. It took a lot for Magnus to get Alec to go, but eventually he gave in. Magnus had a way with words—and his mouth.

A few drinks later, Magnus finally saw the chance to ask Alec to sing with him. And he knew just the right song to sing.

He grabbed his boyfriends arm to tug him to the floor. "Alec, come sing with me! You promised!"

Alec must've had a few more than what Magnus assumed because he just went along with him. So he dragged a willing Alec, something that rarely happened, behind him to the karaoke guy. He told the man the song and he said he'd put it on the screen.

"Do I know this song, Magnus?" Alec asked.

"Yes, I sing it for you all the time, of course you know it."

Alec grabbed the second microphone. Looking around, most of the people were wasted or didn't care about the actual karaoke-ing, so the slight nerves became nonexistent.

The title came on screen and Alec smiled at Magnus. Out of all the songs, _this_ came up. "Really, Mag?"

The warlock just smiled. "You go first, my dear."

Alec rolled his eyes. Then the music started. He opened his mouth, took a breath, and sang. "I've tried playin' it cool. But when I'm lookin' at you." He pointed at Magnus, and the warlock winked with a smile. "I can't ever be brave, 'cause you make my heart race."

Magnus shot his hand up in the air, the microphone slanted to his mouth. "Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite." He walked to Alec and put his hand on his chest, nearly pushing him back, and looked into his eyes. "You keep makin' me weak. Yeah, frozen and can't breathe."

"Something's gotta give now," he sang, hand sliding down Alec's chest. "Cause I'm dying just to make you see. That I need you here with me now. 'Cause you've got that one thing." He tugged Alec in by his shirt, his breath sliding over Alec's lips.

Magnus grinned and stepped back. "So get out get out get outta my head or fall into my arms instead." He held his arms out, then dramatically pulled them in. "I don't I don't, don't know what it is but I need that one thing." He sauntered back to Alec, hand resting on the back of his neck to bring him in close, and sang, "And you've got that one thing."

Alec almost forgot it was his turn to sing until Magnus pointed to the screen. Alec couldn't do all _that _that Magnus did, that's for sure. Plus, the alcohol was fogging his brain, and now all he wanted was sex. They had to get out of here before Alec lost his mind.

"Now I'm climbing the walls. But you don't notice at all. That I'm goin' outta my mind, all day and all night."

Magnus smiled at him almost encouragingly. So Alec decided to step out of his comfort zone, only because the shots from earlier were telling him to.

He moved to Magnus like he was slinking in the shadows like shadowhunters do, and the warlock looked him up and down.

Alec got up close; the microphones were the only things between them. "Something's gotta give now 'cause I'm dying just to know your name."

"You know it," Magnus whispered.

Alec stumbled at the intensity in Magnus's eyes but kept going. "And I need you here with me now, 'cause you've got that one thing."

He took a big breath and went into the chorus.

"So get out get out get outta my head. Or fall into my arms instead. I don't I don't, don't know what it is but I need that one thing."

Magnus brought his microphone up and sang along. It was like that scene in High School Musical that Magnus loved.

"Get out get out get outta my mind, and come on come in to my life. I don't I don't, don't know what it is but I need that one thing. And you've got that one thing."

Magnus and Alec stared at each other for a few seconds before dropping their microphones. Then there was a small applause. Neither noticed as they practically ran for the door to get home.

* * *

**Short, yeah, but I kept listening to it picturing them singing karaoke and that just had to be written.**

**Comment!**

**-Eve**


	3. My Little Kitty

**Another short malec. Enjoy it, folks!**

* * *

Alec woke up with a headache. He knew it was from Magnus, that warlock was a little too rough last night. He wasn't complaining, really, but it was hard to sleep with that constant pounding in his head.

He sat up and looked beside him where Magnus slept, curled on his side facing Alec. He was really beautiful but even more beautiful without all that crap he put on his face.

He carefully got out of the bed trying not to wake up his boyfriend and went to the joined bathroom. Usually Magnus would make the pain go away, so mundane pills would have to do for now.

The lights were too bright so he kept them off and searched in the drawers until he grabbed the bottle. Taking two pills with a cup of water, Alec went back to the bed and slept comfortably next to Magnus.

Alec woke up before Magnus, which was odd but not that odd considering that last night before Magnus came home he was doing some work. Adding that and the amazing sex, Magnus was probably in need of an extra hour or two of rest.

After a long yawn and a stretch, he went to comb his hair and brush his teeth. Then he would make breakfast and the smell would wake up Magnus and he would get Alec coffee from down the street—it was one thing Magnus stole that Alec actually was okay with him stealing.

When he turned on the lights in the bathroom he stopped in his steps, just staring at his reflection in the doorway. Then, he screamed.

"Alec!" Magnus shouted in a suddenly wide-awake voice.

Alec saw him in the mirror looking for him after he stood up from the bed, and when he saw him he froze just like Alec. But instead of screaming, he laughed.

"Mag!" Alec blushed. "It's not funny!"

Magnus stopped laughing and gave him a sympathetic gaze. He came to stand by him, an arm around his waist, probably trying to be comforting but that look in his eyes pissed Alec off. "I'm sorry, darling."

Alec kept staring at his self, or more at his cat ears. Because he had black cat ears sticking out on top of his head. How in the hell had that happened?

He said so aloud, and Magnus just hummed. "I think I know exactly what you did."

"What I _did_? And what did I do?"

Magnus's hand reached across and grabbed the pill bottle Alec had left out. "You took these, and these aren't for you. I had made them for a client a long time ago but she didn't want them anymore so I kept them."

"Why would anyone want to have these?" Alec pulled at the tip of his ears, wincing. He had barely even touched them.

"Stop that," Magnus chided, shoving his hands away. He held Alec's hands. "And to answer that, she and her lover wanted a little excitement and he was…well, he really liked cats."

Alec swallowed hard. "I…see…"

Maybe he held onto the bottle in case she wanted them back, or another person wanted them, but Alec couldn't help but wonder if he had kept them for his self.

Magnus chuckled, fingers caressing his knuckles. "Don't worry; it'll fade in a few hours."

Alec let out a big breath of air—he had thought he'd be stuck like this for much longer. "Thank the angel."

"But, for now…" Magnus leaned down to bite at Alec's new cat ear. He gasped, these ears were really sensitive. "Why don't we have some fun?"

"F-fun?" Alec shivered at the look in Magnus's eyes.

"Uh-huh. You like that, don't you, my little kitty Alec?"

* * *

**I'm thinking about making a longer fic with kitty!Alec and Magnus as his owner. Probably shouldn't because I have two major fics I haven't updated in a while, but I'm on break for three weeks until fall quarter starts so I have plenty of time. Yup, now it's decided, that malec will happen.**

**Comment! :D**

**-Eve**


End file.
